


Supporting boyfriends

by suchalongaway76



Series: DL Bingo 2020!! [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: "John quickly took off his headphones and ran to embrace him. Still sitting, he extended his arms towards his partner and received the hug. He cries more intensely. He stands up from his chair without stopping hugging John. The latter hugs him more tightly and gently caresses his hair with his right hand."Using prompts "Kiss: neck" and "Hug".
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Bingo 2020!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Supporting boyfriends

Since the quarantine started, on weekdays John and Roger are always on their own most of the day, on their own things. But always, there was and is a time for a hug, for a kiss, for a little joke. Although they both like surprising gestures of affection, they always ask each other "can I come and hug you a little?", because sometimes one of them is with something really important and needs full concentration. Most of the time the other answers _yes_. Then whoever asked comes up to the other, hugs him from behind and gives him a few tender kisses on the neck. Sometimes those kisses turn into hickeys, and it is inevitable that the receiver, after letting out a sigh that borders on moaning, asks "do you want something? The other usually answers "Yes. Warm you up" and goes to his seat to continue in his business, smiling maliciously.

\------------------------

It was an ordinary Wednesday. John was working concentrated, listening to chill music, sometimes taking a sip of soda. But suddenly, he starts to hear Roger sobbing very clearly.

-Rog, what happened to you? -he asks, genuinely concerned.

Roger continued sobbing, also repressing the desire to throw whatever he had at hand.

John quickly took off his headphones and ran to embrace him. Still sitting, Roger extended his arms towards his partner and received the hug. He cries more intensely. He stands up from his chair without stopping to hug John. The latter hugs him more tightly and gently caresses his hair with his right hand.

After a few minutes, Roger feels encouraged to tell him what was happening.

-It's... it's a shit John... this can't happen to me right now. -he said, still with his face against his partner's body.

-What was it?

-I was fired. Just like you hear it.

John started to hug him harder and his boyfriend started to cry more intensely.

-Well, there's a reason Rog. Something better is coming -he said, looking over Rog's head, stroking his hair and ending with a kiss on his forehead.

-Ah Deaky, stop with that fake positivity and be realist -he said, turning away from the hug and wiping the tears from his eyes.

John stopped hugging him and looks at Roger in the eyes, taking him by the shoulders.

-I'm being very serious. Didn't you always talk to me about how they gave you a lot more of work lately? That they have been late in paying you last month? That they didn't want le when you were sick?

-You're right, Deaky. It was a shitty job lately. Their excuse was that they have to make adjustments...

-They are missing out. -he gave to his partner a little kiss on the lips.

-Hey, you're right. Fuck them -Roger answered, rubbing his nose a little.

-Take the rest of the day off. How about it?

-It's a good plan -smiled Roger.

John's eyes shined and he smiled.

-That's the man I fell in love with.

John hugs his boyfriend again and goes back to work. As he checks his laptop, he notices that he has received an urgent **Meet** alert.

-Love, don't bother, I'll be on the phone with my boss -John said to Roger, putting on his headset and clicking on the **Meet** link.

Roger, opening the fridge to grab a beer can, responds with a simple thumb up.

-Would you like one? -he added, leaning out, pointing at the can in his hand.

-Not now. -he replies, agreeing to enter the video-calling.

Roger, like that, took it out. Good news or bad, I was going to need it. He knew his partner well enough to say so.

While Roger was listening to music while checking his socials and eating peanuts, John was in the meeting.

After a few minutes of his video-calling, John ended it, took out his headphones and surprised his boyfriend with a kiss on the neck and a hug. Roger was a bit startled. He took off the headphones, left them on the table next to the mobile phone and the beer he was drinking. He turned around.

-You got a raise or something, didn't you John?

-Indeed! -he said, smiling from ear to ear.

-Congratulations- hugging him tightly. -At least you did well today.

-Hehehe... yes.

Roger stopped hugging him to take his face between his hands and give him a kiss on his lips. His boyfriend blushes and laughs.

-Well, now I want to drink this beer that you brought out for me, even though I told you not to.

-I know you well enough to know when you need one. -Roger said, winking.

John opened the beer can and wants to make a toast with Roger. He goes to grab his.

-For the good news.

-And for the new opportunities.

They toasted with their beer cans and drink a long sip.

-Ahhh, much better. Well, back to work -John said, stealing the peanut bag.

-Son of a bitch! -exclaimed Roger, with a smile.

John sits down, putting the beer can aside, eating peanuts, trying to get back to his work.

To support each other, for better or worse, hugs are a way to do it. There's never enough of it. It are always welcome. And if it's with a kiss, even better.


End file.
